Operation Klaine: Alternate One
by BreeZombiee
Summary: 'Everything worked out perfectly for everyone, except David Everson. Who was in love with one Kurt Hummel.' The first sequel for my fic 'Operation Klaine'.
1. Summer School

**I was so surprised and happy to see the outcome of the last chapter of Operation Klaine. And I got a lot of requests for a sequel. So this is how it's going to go. There will be two alternate endings. One with Blaine, the other with David. This one is going to obviously be David's sequel, since so many were shocked by the ending of Operation Klaine. I'm not sure how many chapter's this will be, so it's a work in progress. I want to thank all of you who stuck by the story and wanted to read more. So I really hope you like Alternate One of Operation Klaine. -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

David Everson has decided that his life sucks, and someone up there is laughing their ass off at him.

He bets it's his aunt Ruth. She never really liked him.

He had just left the principal's office after being told that he would have to repeat the year over again. Then he walked smack dead into the boy he loved. Said boy was making out with his best friend.

He had then proceeded to spill his coffee all over his last clean uniform and had to go the entire day with a large brown stain on his chest and pants.

So yes, he decided that his life sucks.

"Hey you." David looked up to hear the familiar high pitched voice of his best friend slash unrequited love, Kurt Hummel.

"Hey Kurt."

The countertenor smiled, walking and taking a seat next to his friend in the common room.

"Why the long face?" 

'_Oh you know, I'm in love with you but you're sucking face with Blaine. But I shouldn't be mad, since I helped make that happen. Oh and did I mention that I have to repeat the school year, and look like I peed myself?'_

"I have to repeat the year." David opted instead of the little rant going on in his head.

"I'm so sorry!" Kurt exclaimed, turning his body towards him. David couldn't help but smile because Kurt looked so devastated for him. At least he could always count on Kurt to be there for him.

In that annoyingly platonic best friend sort of way.

"Uhm, David?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to your uniform."

"I also spilled coffee on it."

"Oh, coffee?" Kurt shook his head, promptly standing up and grabbing David's hand. "We have to get that out before it stains."

David internally groaned, Kurt Hummel was going to kill him. But at the moment he was focused solely on the small, pale skinned hand standing out against his darker one.

"Take off your shirt and pants."

David could only stare at him as he stood in the middle of Kurt's dorm room.

"What?"

"You heard me, off."

"But I don't-"

"David, I've seen you in a bathing suit. And that one time almost in your birthday suit before I made the bathroom schedule on our road trip."

David sighed, although he chuckled at the last comment as he removed his blazer, white button down, and tan slacks, handing them over to the boy waiting with a hand on his hip.

He felt awkward standing in Kurt's room in just his boxers.

Kurt turned around, holding out a large pair of flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"They're big on me, so they'll probably fit you. Might be a little short." He chuckled before bringing the clothing to the attached bath and working on the stains.

David changed into the clothing before walking to the door and leaning against the frame to watch the boy.

"Thanks Kurt."

"No problem. You know I'd do anything for you."

David sighed to himself, nodding his head and smiling.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

"Summer School?"

"Not for you, Mr. Hummel. But if you want to get into the schools in New York that you applied for you're going to have to have another extracurricular, the Warbler's can't get you everywhere."

Kurt sighed to himself, slumping in his seat. He would have to stay at Dalton and tutor. Which would mean that his summer with Blaine would be weekends and nights. But if he wanted to go to New York with him, he needed this.

"Okay, sign me up."

Kurt decided that he needed to talk to Blaine.

* * *

"Hey you, what's wrong?" David asked, the last thing he was expecting to see as he walked into his room was a crying Kurt Hummel curled up in his bed.

"David!" Kurt exclaimed, getting caught in the blankets before freeing himself and bounding into his arms, clutching his shirt as he cried.

"Hey hey, what happened?" David asked, rubbing circles on the crying boys back. He was used to Kurt coming and crying to him over little things, but this really seemed to be making him miserable.

"I have to tutor this summer! So Blaine decided to go ahead and go to NYU early!" he cried, fisting the material of David's shirt in his hands. "This isn't fair! We were supposed to spend the summer together and then he was going to wait for me and we'd transfer to New York together!"

David cooed softly as the boy cried in his arms.

He knew that he should be elated that this is happening, but he just wanted to do anything to stop Kurt's tears.

"Well, that's okay. You two can still talk on the phone, and he can come visit!"

"That's not it! He promised he'd wait for me! Then we got into a big fight over it and I…I sort of broke up with him…"

David stared at Kurt in shock.

"And then I tried to tell him that I was sorry and I didn't mean it and that I loved him but he was angry and upset and told me that he didn't want me anymore!"

"Oh Kurt." David sighed, holding the small boy in his arms. He wanted to be happy about this, he really did. But he knew how much Kurt loved Blaine, and this was just killing the small boy from the outside in.

"Hey, listen. Everything's going to be alright. I know it sucks, and you always hear that excuse. But you don't worry, okay? I'm right here with you." David smiled, moving some hair off of Kurt's forehead.

Kurt nodded his head, chewing on his lip nervously.

"There is good news…." Kurt murmured softly, fidgeting with his fingers and placing his weight from foot to foot.

"And what is that?" David smiled, looking down at the boy.

"Say hi to your tutor."

David couldn't help but chuckle. Spending the summer one on one with Kurt Hummel?

Well, maybe his life didn't suck that bad.


	2. Graduation Day

**I'm really excited that so many of you are enjoying the first alternate verse of O.K. And for any of you that are concerned, there will be a second alternate where Blaine is favored. For now, please enjoy the next chapter. -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Kurt couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach as he watched Blaine walk across the stage and receive his diploma. He wanted to be able to cheer and smile and cry tears of joy, but all he felt was empty. After everything that Blaine and him had gone through to be together was now nothing. They had dated for almost four months after their road trip.

And now it was all done and over, just like that.

Kurt sat between David and Wes, who both cheered for their friend, even though they all had a reason to be upset. Kurt lost his boyfriend, Wes lost his best friend, and David should have been up there with him.

David stared silently as Blaine walked across the stage. He looked so happy and ecstatic. Like there was nothing wrong in the world. He glanced over at Kurt, whose eyes were fixed on the boy. He looked devastated and hurt and alone.

David took Kurt's slender hand in his own, rubbing soothing circles over the smooth skin.

The smaller boy smiled up at him, but it didn't reach his eyes just yet. But David was determined to make that smile mean everything to the boy.

* * *

David sat in silence for a few long moments before standing to pace the common room. He had just watched Kurt practically fall apart as Blaine left without even having the decency to give him a hug. But he had to admit that Blaine didn't look to great either.

But watching Kurt was horrible. The poor boy didn't know what to do with himself. David realized that he was treating Kurt as if he were a small child, but at the moment, that's what it seemed like. He felt compelled to protect the male.

But he felt bad as well. Wasn't this what he had been wishing for? That Kurt and Blaine would break up so that he would have his chance?

This was definitely not what he wanted. Not watching Kurt walk around so broken and alone. Blaine was the first person who ever accepted Kurt into the life of Dalton, and now he was gone.

David sighed to himself, an hour of pacing was enough, it was time to go help Kurt.

* * *

Blaine looked over his shoulder as he walked out of Dalton for the last time as a student. He knew that he was being awful about this entire dilemma. But he just thought it would be easier to go to school early if Kurt wasn't going to be able to spend the summer with him.

He knew he shouldn't have looked back.

Because now he couldn't get the image of his boyfriend…_ex_-boyfriend, looking broken and alone, tears streaming down his face.

He couldn't even believe that he left without giving him a hug or a goodbye. He had made sure to hug Wes and David goodbye. But Kurt? Nothing.

Blaine had a feeling he would regret that for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Wes, I need your help." David's voice came through the phone as the lead councilman stood up from his spot on his bed.

"What's up bro?"

"Kurt's upset. Like, really really upset. And normally I'm good with this sort of thing but I-I'm sort of…"

"Afraid that if you're alone in a room with him you'll jump his thin little bones?"

Wes chuckled as he heard David sputter from the other end.

"How did you-?"

"The day we got back to Dalton classes. You looked so devastated. I'm your best friend David, I just could tell that you weren't happy."

David sighed over the line. "I didn't mean it…" he whispered softly.

Wes frowned. "I know David, no one ever means it."

"Will you help me, Wes? You're the only one who can help." He murmured softly.

"Be outside my door in five, pajamas mandatory."

* * *

Kurt could only stare at the wall. He had to get over this. Blaine had made a choice and besides, he was the one who had initiated the entire thing. He was the one who broke up with Blaine first. So why should he be given anything in return?

A soft tapping on the door broke him out of his trance and a small smile played on his lips as he made his way over to the noise.

When he swung the door open his smile fell just a tiny bit.

"Hey, Wes." Kurt murmured softly, pulling the door back, his smile returning when he saw David waiting as well.

"Okay Kurtsie." Wes spoke, barging into his room, that's when Kurt noticed that he had a stack of movies, obscene amounts of snack food, and even, was Wes seriously holding magazines? "Blainey boy is being a jerk, so now we're going to make it better."

Kurt smiled happily as he looked up at David who was standing awkwardly in the doorway, embarrassed that he had to call Wes for help.

"Did you two plan this?"

"It was mostly Wes, but I wanted to help somehow."

Kurt smiled, pulling his friend into a close hug, his heart doing a small fluttering thing in his chest. He shouldn't be feeling this way after a break up that was hardly a week long. Kurt shook his head, he couldn't fall for another straight guy.

David smiled, unaware of Kurt's turmoil as he shut the door and the three snuggled up onto Kurt's couch, pushing in Disney film after Disney film.

Two buckets of popcorn, three liters of soda, and numerous bags of chips and candy found Wes passed out on the couch with Ariel singing about being part of Eric's world as he snored.

Kurt grinned as he snuggled closer into David's chest. "Are you excited for summer school?" Kurt whispered softly.

"Well, with you as my tutor, how could it not be awesome?"

Kurt smiled, looking up at his friend. "Thanks for being such a good friend."

"Of course Kurt, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just. You guys have known Blaine so much longer than me, but you're being so nice. Wouldn't you side with Blaine?"

"You're both our friends Kurt. We're not taking sides. But when we see our friend in distress, we're going to help him."

Kurt grinned once more before his eyelids fell heavy.

"I'm happy I transferred to Dalton."

David smiled, stroking Kurt's silky hair as the male fell asleep.

"I'm glad you did too, Kurt." He whispered.


	3. French And Fatal Threats

**I want to thank all of you for supporting this fic, and I know that not all of you are happy with the David/Kurt pairing, but this is an alternate universe ending, so there will be a Blaine one that has nothing to do with this. But all of your support is just amazing. So thank you all readers and reviewers. -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

The first thing Kurt realized when he woke up the next morning was that his chest didn't feel like it was about to cave in. That, and he was warm. Like, really warm.

Kurt rolled over only to find himself face to face with a sleeping David. His breathing hitched and he flew out of the bed as fast as he could. He looked down at his clothes for a moment before internally smacking himself. Like David would ever force him to sleep with him!

What the hell, Kurt?

He took in a breath before looking around and remembering the sleepover from last night. He glanced blurry eyed at the clock.

"David! David!" He spoke, shaking the boy gently.

David's eyes flew open and he was met with the face of Kurt Hummel, looking disheveled and confused. He couldn't help but stare at the boy for a few moments before shaking his head. "Oh…good morning."

Kurt grinned, rolling his eyes at the words. "We have to get ready for your first day of summer school. And Wesley is probably going to want to head home soon."

"You really think Wesley passed this year? He needs summer school too."

Kurt rolled his eyes, laughing. "Of course he did."

"Stop talking 'bout me guuysss."

Kurt chuckled softly at the sound of Wes's tired voice, grumbling from the couch as he got up.

"What tiiiime is it."

"You sound like a child, Wesley."

"Shuddup Hummel."

Kurt rolled his eyes once more as he turned to go find his clothes. "It's eight thirty, we have to be to the library by nine. I'm sure your tutor wouldn't be too happy spending his summer here if you are going to be late."

Kurt smirked as he turned towards his dresser, pulling out his Dalton uniform and walking to the bathroom to change.

Wes glared at David's smug face. "Shut up, just because your tutor's your best friend." He hissed as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Uhmm, hey Kurt?"

"Yes David?"

"Would you happen to have an extra uniform?"

Kurt peeked his head out the door and David blushed at the sight of his bare chest.

"An extra uniform?" Kurt asked with confusion.

"My last one was kind of ruined yesterday…and I haven't brought any of my clothes here from home yet."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Kurt smiled as he walked out of the bathroom and towards his dresser.

David couldn't help but watch the taut muscles on Kurt's chest as he rummaged through the drawer's to find a larger uniform. He couldn't help but remember that this was the second time he had borrowed clothes from Kurt, and he started to wonder what the soprano would look like wearing his clothes.

"David…?"

The taller male shook his head, just now realizing that Kurt had been calling his name.

"Sorry, still waking up." Kurt smiled, handing over a larger uniform to David.

"Of course you are." He beamed.

* * *

David stared at his friend for a long time, trying to figure out what the hell Kurt was saying in French. He shook his head. "Kurtttt, French isn't even one of my classes. I need help in _English_."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he leaned forward to stare at his friend. "David. If you can't even pass English, how do you plan on learning French?"

"I don't _want_ to learn French, Kurt!"

Kurt groaned, letting his head fall down on in his hands.

"How can you not want to learn French? That's like saying you don't love Lady Gaga."

"But I do-"

"David Everson don't you dare finish that sentence or I swear on my life that I will throw your right out that window!"

"We're on the second story."

"I don't care."

"That will _kill_ me!"

Kurt raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care." Kurt repeated.

"I can't believe how much you hate me."

"Get over it Everson."

David smirked at his friends antics as they continued through their courses. "Kurt, I'm bored."

"It's school, of course you're bored."

"Let's take a break!"

"No, David."

"Please?"

"You're starting to sound like Wesley."

David gave a fake gasp, his jaw dropping open. "How dare you say that to me!"

Kurt grinned, placing his hand over his mouth and turning away, but David could see the small shakes in his friends body, the sure way to tell that he was laughing.

"Kurtsie?"

"Fine! We'll go out for coffee, okay?"

David couldn't help but grin before he got a serious case of word vomit. "Like a date?"

Kurt stopped laughing, turning to stare at him in shock. "A….date?"

"I'm sorry, I was getting ahead of myself."

"But David, you've assured us all that you're not gay."

"I'm not!" he spoke quickly before sighing. "I don't know what I am, Kurt." He whispered softly, looking up at him. "I don't look at every guy and find him attractive, same thing with girls. I just look at someone and know if they're attractive to me or not."

"Then you don't need a label, David."

"What?"

"My father calls me queerer than a three dollar bill." He chuckled softly. "Karofsky calls me a homo, Azimio calls me a fag, Noah teasingly calls me a fairy." He shrugged his shoulders. "There are a million names that you can call someone. A million things that you can stereotype them as."

David flinched at some of the names that Kurt listed but he still felt bad. "What do you call yourself?"

"Kurt." The countertenor answered simply. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

David grinned at him, of course Kurt would have that kind of answer, but he couldn't help but enjoy it. It felt better not having to label himself as bi or gay or curious. He could just be David.

"I really like that about you, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up, still trying to gasp the idea that David wasn't as straight as he thought that he was.

"What's that?"

"The fact that you don't live your life by a stereotype, but rather, you're just yourself at all available moments."

Kurt smiled, leaning forward to place a kiss on David's cheek.

"Of course, now how about that coffee?"


	4. For The Love Of Wes

**So I've just realized that I'm on chapter four of this fic when it was only supposed to be one or two. And now I think I've set myself up for another multi chapter story. But thank you to everyone who 's reviewed for this, I really adore you all for it. –Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

"So, you've jumped on the great ship lollipop?"

David stared at his friend, his jaw falling open slowly to stare at his friend. He felt as though an elephant had just burst through the room on stilts but instead he was just staring at Wes, who had barged into the common room, holding a rainbow flag in his hand.

Kurt stared for a long moment before completely losing it and laughing hysterically, his face in his hand as his entire body shook with a high pitched laugh.

"Uhm…Wes? What does that even _mean?"_

"You know, you like the sau-"

"Oh for the love of Gucci please don't finish that sentence! Especially not with unnecessary food references." Kurt managed to get out.

David stared at him again, feeling a little bit lost as Wes stood there looking defeated and Kurt was literally red with laughter.

"I had an entire speech planned out. You know, gay pride all the way?"

Kurt bit down on his lip, covering his ears with his hands as he laughed.

David could only keep staring at his insane friends.

"Okay, okay. Wes, I'm as straight as an oval." Another burst of laughter from Kurt. "And second, I really don't want to hear an inspirational speech about how being gay is normal and blah blah blahhh."

Kurt giggled again before looking up, teasingly raising his eyebrows.

"Are you saying that being gay is not normal?"

"Oh shut up Hummel."

"You're gonna have to make me, Anderson."

Both boys froze for a minute and Kurt bit his lip. David should have been mad that Kurt was still thinking about Blaine after everything that happened, but he knew how much Kurt loved him. He wasn't going to rush him into anything, especially when the boy across from him looked so broken and vulnerable all over again.

Kurt sat still, staring at the oak table under his hands. He couldn't believe that he let Blaine's name slip, just because he had been remembering a similar situation all over again. He stared down at his hands before standing quickly.

"I need to go." He whispered before bolting to his room.

David stared after him knowing that he just had to make Kurt Hummel happy again.

* * *

"You broke me. You're a real bastard. You couldn't have waited for me? I know you had dreams, but I thought I was one of them, Blaine!"

Blaine knew that he shouldn't have called Kurt. But he felt so alone at NYU that the countertenor was the first person that he thought about.

"Listen, Kurt-"

"No, you listen here Anderson. You hurt me. After everything we went through to be together you gave it up over something so trivial as one summer. And I'm not about to let you sweet talk your way into my life. I'm happy here at Dalton, with _our_ friends. The ones that are here to support _both_ of us. They don't just think about themselves. They're taking care of me. David's been great and-"

"That's it! The only reason he's being nice is because he's in love with you! I knew he was being too nice. But you know what Kurt, I'm the proper guy for you. So if you just give me one more chance…"

"And _you_ know what Blaine, so what if he is! Maybe I like him just as much, maybe I don't. But we're going to be friends or maybe more. I've been so broken and David brought some happiness back into my life. So you're not going to control me anymore."

Blaine sighed as he paced his dorm room back and forth. He messed up probably the best thing that he'd ever had, and now he had given it up.

"Okay Kurt, I'm sorry. For everything."

He heard Kurt sigh on the other line and for a second thought that he may have convinced Kurt to take him back or forgive him or something.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, Blaine."

And then he was left with nothing but a dial tone and a heart full of regret.

* * *

A knocking at his door jolted him from his thoughts and Kurt made his way across his small room to his door. He pulled it open and couldn't help but smile softly at the person who waited on the other side.

"Mr. Everson, we have to stop meeting like this."

David smiled, glad to see that Kurt seemed to be feeling a bit better. "I'm not mad." He spoke suddenly, causing Kurt to quirk an eyebrow.

"You acted like I was upset with you after you said Blaine's last name. But I'm not. I went through a break up with my girlfriend a few months ago, and I was pretty beat up over it. So, you can have all the time you need to get over Blaine."

"Thanks David, it does mean a lot to me."

"I'm glad…and…whatever we have between us…maybe we can do something sometime. A date?"

Kurt grinned. "Sounds goo-"

"I mean, not that I'm rushing you or anything. I know after everything that happened you'd probably want to take it slow and careful."

Kurt smiled up at him as he heard the words, nodding his head slowly. But it seemed as though everyone around him who ever wanted a relationship was now taking it slow. After he had been forced by Karofsky, he was treated like a dainty little doll.

Kurt took a step forward as he stared up at David. He took his face gently in his hands before leaning forward.

"Kurt what are you-"

Kurt just smiled, eyes glistening as he pulled David to him.

"Hey guys do you want to-oops…"

"Oh for the love of_ everything, _**_WESLEY_**!"


	5. Words And Lonliness

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but now that it's the weekend I'll be able to update faster. Especially after the new Glee ep on sunday that should make me go writing crazy. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers out there! -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Are you really….well…oval?"

David stared at Kurt for a long time, trying to figure out what the hell Kurt was talking about. He raised an eyebrow at the question and Kurt flushed.

"Err, not straight?"

David chuckled in understanding. "Oh, that? I'm really not straight. I actually like guys. I mean, I like girls too, so I guess that makes me bi, but again, labels."

David stopped, realizing that he was babbling and that he should probably just shut the hell up.

Kurt giggled softly before looking up at him, seriously again. "Are you sure? I mean, you're not going to just be 'haha, just kidding fag.' On me?"

David's eyes widened and he shook his head, walking around the table to sit next to his tutor.

"Kurt, I would never do something like that to you. And I would never call you those hurtful names."

Kurt shrugged. "They're not that hurtful."

"Yes they are Kurt. I know how those words make you feel. How they make anyone feel."

"David, it's not important. Come on, let's work on Chemistry." Kurt spoke, opening up his book and starting to flip through the pages. He was stopped when David grabbed his wrist and he sighed, turning to stare at him.

"Would you ever call me the N word because I'm black?"

Kurt stared at him in horror, shaking his head. "No! Of course not!"

"Would you ever call Wes the C word because he's Asian?"

"Never!"

"Then why should anyone be allowed to call you all of those words just because you're gay?"

Kurt paused, staring at David for a long time as he let the words sink in.

"I never really thought of it that way…" he whispered softly.

"See, Kurt? It's wrong." The taller male spoke. "Those words, they just shouldn't be used. Because they're hurtful and cruel. No matter how many times you hear them."

Kurt bit at his lip, staring at the hand that still held his wrist.

"You're right." He whispered softly.

David smiled softly, taking Kurt's hand and kissing the top of it soothingly.

"Always am." He grinned.

* * *

Kurt sat in his room as he remember the conversation he had with David a few hours ago. He couldn't get that out of his head. He had known that the words hurt him, but he always though. 'Hey, I'm gay. And that's just how everyone's going to deal with it.'

He had never realized just how wrong all of it was. The gestures that Karofsky would make at him and the names he would call him. They were wrong. Just like how Finn had called him that word in his basement. Kurt admitted to himself that he had taken it all too far, but Finn could have explained another way.

And even though his stepbrother apologized afterwards, he still realized that the word hurt. Because those words were just so wrong. Kurt sighed softly to himself as he turned over to hang upside down from his bed, hoping the gesture would distract him from the conversation that kept haunting him.

He hated that he had just let that happen to him for so long. That he had let it affect him so much that he transferred schools. Away from his friends, his family. Hell, New Directions _was_ his family.

Kurt sat up and rolled off of his bed as he scurried to his messenger bag, searching for his cell phone. After he got it he sent out a text to the Glee club, minus Lauren, because Hell, she was just plain scary.

'_What are you guys doing tomorrow? I miss you.'_

He waited a few minutes, getting texts like 'I miss you too' and 'Sorry, have plans'. But those weren't what he had wanted to hear. Sure it was nice that his friends missed him. But it sucked that it was summer and they were all together and he was stuck in Dalton, tutoring. Sure he could leave on weeknights until midnight and go out on weekends. But all he wanted to do was spend the day with his family. He sighed, sending out one more text.

He curled into his bed, shutting his phone off as he stared into the dark.

At least tomorrow was Saturday.

* * *

David sighed to himself as he sat in his room, he was happy he had gotten through to Kurt on the hurtful words that he was faced with. But it didn't make him feel that much better because after he had kissed Kurt's hand, things immediately went back to school.

Maybe he was taking it too fast.

Then again, wasn't Kurt the one that was going to kiss him the other day until Wes interrupted? He groaned to himself, this was just way too confusing. But then again, being with Kurt was worth it.

A knock on his door shook him out of his thoughts as he crossed the space and pulled it open.

"Hey Wes." He smiled softly, stepping back to let his friend in before closing the door behind him.

"Hey David. Did you happen to get a text from Kurt?"

David shook his head. "Haven't turned my phone on yet." He responded, walking over to the device in question and flicking it on, watching the screen light up as it turned on.

"Why, what's wrong."

"I just got a strange text from him."

David watched as his phone turned to his new messages. One from Blaine, three from his mom, and one new one from Kurt.

He chose the last one and read.

"How can he miss us? He just saw us today?" Wes asked as he read over David's shoulder.

The taller male was just as lost as he reread the message for a third time. "Wait, it says to 'family'."

Wes looked at him, raising a brow. "And?"

"That's the group that he uses for New Directions. He must have added you and me to the group as well." David smiled.

Wes grinned, he was glad that Kurt considered him that close. Then again, now he knew that Kurt missed New D.

Another text beeped in to both of their phones and they were now positive that Kurt had forgotten the two of them were added to the Family group.

'_It's alright; I understand that you're all busy. It is summer. Maybe another night.'_

"He must really miss them." David spoke softly.

"I guess so. It kinda sucks that he's stuck here tutoring when he already passed his year."

"Yeah, he needed more extracurricular's to get into his college."

"Maybe we can do something about that?"

"About what?"

"Him being lonely."

David stared at him, raising his own brows as Wes just smirked at him.

"I have a plan, David."

The taller male groaned, falling back on his bed.

He hated when Wes had a plan._  
_


	6. New Directions

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had a little trouble writing this chapter and didn't get a chance to do much because there are so many characters to try and get a line in for. But I gave it my best. And as for the Kurt/Noah friendship, that's more to the fact that I adore Noah with all my heart, so he kind of is a little more known in this chapter. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head."

Kurt opened his eyes and yawned, rubbing at them before glancing at the person who woke him up before snuggling back into his pillow and blankets.

"Shut up Finnegan, it's too early."

He heard a few giggles and frowned, pulling the blanket over his head before his eyes widened and he shot up into a sitting position, almost colliding with his step-brother, who was staring at him with a smirk on his face.

Kurt stared around his room, his eyes falling on the faces of his New Directions family. He stared in shock for a long moment before shrieking and pulling the blankets over his head.

"Yo, princess? What's wrong?" Noah asked, confusion in his tone.

"My haiiiiir." Kurt whined from under the blanket as the rest of them just laughed.

"Baby boy, no one cares what your hair looks like, we just want to see you." Mercedes giggled, pulling the blankets back from the boy and pulling him up into a hug.

"Cedes." Kurt breathed happily, wrapping his arms around the diva herself and just breathing in her scent. "I've missed you so much."

Kurt then looked up before getting out of bed and hugging each and everyone of his friends. "What are you all doing here? I mean, not that I don't love it. Because I do. But I thought you all were busy or something."

Brittany smiled as she sat on his lap and he struggled for a second to sit up properly before grinning at the blonde as she took his hands. "We missed our dolphin." She smiled, earning a few chuckles.

"We also got a text from those gorgeous birdy boys of yours." Santana smirked, raising her brows.

Kurt chuckled, he knew Wes had to have something to do with this. And wherever there was Wes, there was bound to be David.

"Guys this is just amazing. I mean, you have no idea how much I've missed all of you." He spoke, choking back tears.

Quinn smiled as she sat next to the boy as well. "We've missed you so much, Kurt." She spoke sadly.

Kurt looked up when he heard Puck chuckling and he raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you're in bed with three girls."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just think about it as the foursome you'll never have." He smirked. Puck grinned, patting his shoulder.

"We missed you dude."

"I for one think that it's awful that we haven't had the opportunity to compete against each other. Since you are clearly almost as talented as I am." Rachel spoke.

Kurt smiled, tugging the girl onto the bed. "Missed you too diva."

Tina grinned, taking the final seat on the bed, next to Santana, who had sat down moments before. Kurt was starting to wonder how they were all fitting on his twin sized bed.

"Get out of bed, we're g-going to have some fun." Tina grinned, her stutter returning a tiny bit with all the excitement.

"Yeah, you should definitely fix that bedhead Kurt." Sam teased.

"At least my color's natural, Evans." Kurt beamed at the laughter from the comment.

Oh he missed his family.

* * *

"Kurtsie! Come on! Dolphins are supposed to swim!"

Kurt laughed as he let his head fall back on the chaise lounge at the school pool. He just smelt the chlorine and enjoyed the sounds of his friends laughing and singing and splashing. This was what he missed the most, just all of them being together without having to force anything on each other. Just relax and enjoy the water.

"Sorry, this dolphin isn't a fan of the water."

"Now Kurt, what kind of attitude is that?"

Kurt sat up quickly as he turned to face David, his breath catching in his throat. David Everson should not be allowed to wear a swimsuit. He never even realized all of the muscle that he was hiding under that Dalton uniform. He blushed brightly and practically swallowed his tongue.

"H-hi David."

The tall male grinned as he stared down at the countertenor. "Hi yourself."

"Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For getting my friends down here…"

"Wes helped with that. And the second they heard our plan they were all pretty much freaking out." He laughed.

Kurt smiled happily as he sat up, staring at his friends in the pool. He was happy to have them here with him, as well as Wes and David. And he could admit to himself that he hadn't thought about Blaine all day. Even if it still did hurt just a tiny bit, he was happy.

He suddenly felt warm hands wrap around his body and he flushed, squeaking at the feeling as he stared in shock at the darker male, who was currently lifting him from the seat.

"What are you doing!" he cried out.

"You need to go swimming with us, Kurt."

"David! No no NO!" he screamed, attracting the attention of his friends, who all turned to look with amused expressions on their faces. Kurt had only told Mercedes about his little, whatever it was, with David. But he had a feeling she went and blabbed to everyone else. Especially after the entire Blaine breakdown. Kurt searched around desperately at his friends until he found what he was looking for.

"FINN!"

The tall teen grinned at him and shrugged his shoulders. "Yes little brother?"

"Don't just look at me like that! _Help me!_" He shrieked.

Finn just shrugged his shoulders at the words, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Finnegan!"

The taller male just shrugged again.

"Frankenteen!"

An eye roll.

"Big brother?"

Finn seemed to soften for a moment, but it was too late and David was running and jumping into the water with a screaming Kurt.

Kurt resurfaced, sputtering and gasping for breath, wiping water from his eyes as he searched out David.

"I hate you!" he laughed, although his heart really wasn't into the words. He swam around in the water happily, diving under again as he swam around.

"Hey Kurt?"

"No Finny. I'm not talking to you anymore. You're no longer my step brother." Kurt smirked.

Finn turned to him with full on puppy dog eyes as he swam towards his brother.

"Don't make me hurt you, Hudson." Kurt warned, knowing the male was preparing to do something like dunk him under the water.

Kurt's eyes widened as Finn advanced with a smirk. He turned to David, squeaking out his name for help. The male just smirked and advanced towards him. He glanced around frantically for help before spotting maybe the one person who could help.

"Noah?"

The mohawked teen turned his gaze from talking to Artie and Mike to look at him with a grin. "Hey Rachel, wanna make out?" he asked quite loudly. Finn looked away from Kurt, turning his complete attention to his girlfriend and best friend.

Kurt made his attempt to escape before he was trapped in David's arms.

"Gotcha."

Kurt blushed as he turned around to face David.

"I'm not sure if I should scream or call you my hero." Kurt chuckled.

David grinned at him. "Very intense decision. Which will you choose?"

Kurt flushed again as he looked at his friend before leaning forward to kiss the tip of his nose.

"You choose."

David grinned and blushed a tiny bit. "Hero. Definitely hero." He smiled.

In his blissful state he didn't realize his phone was going off with a message that could ruin everything.


	7. Hello and Goodbye

**I honestly don't know where all of the angst in this chapter came from. I promise that it will all turn fluffy again real soon. Also, I've noticed that I tend to leave cliffhanger's lying around at the end of my chapters. I'd like to say I'm going to fix that little habit, but how else would I keep you wonderful readers? Thanks to all of you, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Once David's out of the pool he leans over to check his phone, seeing he has one new voicemail from Blaine, and that he has another incoming call from him at the moment. He steps out of the large indoor room and into the locker room as he answers his phone.

"Hello?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

David gawks at the phone as he checks to make sure that it's actually Blaine who was greeting him that way.

"Umm, answering my phone?"

"I mean with Kurt."

David's brows furrow together as he sits on one of the benches and lets out a softly sigh. He has no idea what's going on with him and Kurt. A few minutes ago the male was in his arms and giving him a chaste kiss, far from his lips.

"I think I'm going to go out with him."

"How can you do this to me David? You're one of my best friends and you're going after my boyfriend three weeks after we break up!"

"Kurt gave you the chance to get back together and you turned him down."

"That doesn't matter David! Kurt was my boyfriend and you watched it happen. And now you're going to take advantage of him and go after him!"

"I'm not taking advantage of Kurt! I really love him! I always have! Watching you two fall in love with each other was absolute torture."

Both males are silent over the phone at the sudden outburst that the male has had.

"I'm coming to Dalton for a week."

"_What_?"

* * *

David watches silently as Kurt gives Finn a hug goodbye. The tall teen was the last of the group to say goodbye to Kurt and soon the door was shut, leaving the two alone in the commons. Kurt smiled as he turned to David, walking towards him and in to his warm embrace.

"What's wrong David? You seem out of it." Kurt asks as he hugs his friend.

"I have something to tell you, and I'm not really sure how to tell you."

Kurt looked up at him, wondering if this was the part where David starts to laugh in his face and do the entire 'just kidding' thing.

"Blaine's coming."

The countertenor's face fell and his heart sank as though his entire world was falling apart at the seams. That had to be wrong. It just had to be. There was no way that Blaine was coming back when everything was just starting to fall into place. He was just starting to like David in a more than friend's way. And he was nice to him.

"Are you serious?" he whispered softly.

"I'm sorry Kurt."

David's eyes widened when he was suddenly filled with an armful of Kurt, their lips pressed together almost desperately as Kurt wrapped his arms around David's neck.

"Woah, woah. Kurt!"

The brunette pulled away, flushing bright as he stared down at the floor. "I like you, David. And he's going to ruin it. And I don't want you to think that I don't like you. Because I do."

David knew that Kurt only babbled when he was scared or nervous.

"Okay, first. Calm down, deep breath."

Kurt followed the orders and took in a deep breath before looking back up at his friend, nodding his head.

"Second, I like you too. So don't worry."

Kurt nodded his head once more, flushing when he heard that David liked him back. He let out a soft breath of relief.

"Okay. So…everything's going to be okay, right?"

"Right."

David really hoped so.

* * *

"David! Wes!" Both boys, for their parts, seemed excited to see their friend, although David was still feeling a sense of dread through his stomach as he stood to meet his friend. He watched Wes get enveloped in Blaine's arms and he returned the gesture nervously.

"How are you David?" Blaine asked stiffly, staring at the other male.

"I'm fine."

"And Kurt?"

"What do you want with him Blaine?" Wes is the one who breaks the ice and both friends turn to stare at him. "You hurt him, Blaine. You left him and let David and I pick up the pieces."

"He broke up with me!"

"Yes, but you're the one who wouldn't take him back. You left him without anything and now you want to blame it all on Kurt."

"He's not innocent in this entire thing!"

"I know I'm not."

All three boys turn at the sudden entrance of the boy in question.

"Kurt."

The countertenor steps back from Blaine's attempted hug, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not innocent, Blaine. But neither are you. I admit that I made a mistake, but you did break your promise." Kurt speaks, looking up at him. "How am I supposed to trust you, Blaine? When you make me promises to stay with me and then leave."

"You went off with David the first chance you got!"

"I did not, Blaine. David and I are best friends, we have been for a while now. And there was something between us, even while we were dating. But we never acted on it. And besides, what I do with David, or anyone else for that matter, has no concern to you."

Blaine knew he should have been prepared for Kurt's bitch outs. He should have expected this. But he's still angry.

"What happened to loving each other? Huh? I thought we were happy. I thought we were going to go to college together and get married."

Kurt flinches, the words cutting a bit deeper than he thought they would.

"All of that disappeared when you walked out those doors and took a flight to New York." Kurt responds.

"We can start over now. I'll stay at Dalton and work as a tutor or something. We can be together and everything will work out."

"It's not that easy Blaine."

"It can be, Kurt." Blaine speaks, taking a step forward.

Kurt steps back, shaking his head. "Did you come here to hurt me, Blaine?"

Blaine stares at the boy for a long time before realizing that maybe Kurt's right. Maybe he came back here to get the boy back for hurting him, when Kurt was hurting just as much. He watches the tears fall delicately and wants to wipe them away, but he can't.

He turns and sees his friends, looking between the two of them as if torn to break them up or go and comfort the crying boy.

Blaine turns back to Kurt once more before turning and walking away.

He doesn't know where all of this went wrong.

David stares at his friends disappearing form, noticing that Kurt cries even harder.

And he realizes that this is the second time Blaine has left him without as much as a goodbye.


	8. Mistakes and Realizations

**Oh hey, that romantic comedy that I was planning? It kind of turned into a few chapters of angst. But everything will be resolved and the couple that you've come to read about will be together and have their fairy tale. Then the new Alternate for Klaine will get started. And just a little reminder, that one will have nothing to do with this one. They are their own stand alone pieces following Operation Klaine. Thanks for all the reviews and support. You guys rock! -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Kurt knew that he should get a hold of himself instead of sitting there and crying. How had Blaine, the guy that he had fallen in love with and wanted to marry, end up such a jerk? After their road trip things were wonderful and perfect. Then it all just crumbled down and exploded in his face like a faulty firework.

And now he was thinking about Katy Perry, which leads him to Teenage Dream, and now he's thinking about Blaine singing him the first time they met. How he had grab his hand a fixed his jacket without even flinching away or cracking a comment about catching the gay.

And the tears are there again.

Wes is the one to step forward and take Kurt in his arms, rubbing soothing circles on his back and cooing softly. Kurt latches on as if the taller teen is a lifeline, holding him from falling apart. Kurt doesn't realize that he's mumbling incoherently until Wes sits him down on the couch and looks into his tear filled eyes.

"What are you saying, Kurt?"

Wes' heart just about breaks at the next words.

"He promised he'd never leave me! Why does he keep leaving me?" And with that, a new batch of tears escape from Kurt's eyes and his small arms are wrapped around his body like if he let's go then his entire world will just collapse and he'll disappear.

And Kurt thinks that maybe disappearing would be perfect.

David finally realizes just how broken up Kurt is over this entire thing. The brunette had protected his heart for so long, and both he and Wes forced the walls Kurt had built down. They left him scared and vulnerable and completely defenseless, putting their trust in Blaine.

The boy in front of him is not the flirty countertenor who came in on his first day of Warbler's with a million new ideas and the confidence of a Broadway star. The one who sang his heart out for a solo and kept his chin up even after he didn't get it. Who freaked out over a bird that was only molting.

No, the boy in front of him is someone who put their love and trust into one person, only to have it ripped away.

Kurt was left with broken walls, and a broken heart. He was left alone and scared and vulnerable with nothing to do. And David knew that he had a part to play in that because he convinced himself that if Kurt was in a happy relationship with Blaine, then he would get over him. And instead he just broke the smaller boy even more. He took away the glue that was holding together those fragile glass walls.

David can see that he shouldn't have tried so fast so soon. Even though Kurt kissed him first, doesn't mean he's ready. He wants to know that someone will help put him back together again. Because Kurt has always trusted him. David wants to stand and give Blaine a piece of his mind.

He starts thinking that it's a good name for his fist.

He actually does stand and makes his way towards the door of the common room when a small voice captures his attention and stops him in his tracks.

"You're leaving?" _Me?_

David can heart the unspoken last word in Kurt's question as he places his hand on the cool bronze door knob.

He has a choice.

He can go and kick the shit out of Blaine, in turn walking away from Kurt and being yet another one to walk away from him.

Or he can stay.

David knows it's an unanimous decision.

Unlike Blaine, he doesn't walk away.

* * *

Blaine hasn't stopped pacing his visitor's room since he left the commons. He starts to realize that he really is the bad guy in the situation. And he feels like a grade A asshole.

He turned around and blamed all of this on Kurt.

Kurt Hummel, who was the most innocent human being he had ever met.

The one who had come to Dalton one day crying and just wanting a friend to hold him and tell him that he's not alone. That there will be someone out there that will love him for who he is.

Blaine told Kurt he loved him.

Then he snatched it all away.

He picks up his phone and sends a text to Kurt. _'Can we talk?'_

The reply is almost instantaneous.

'_Please, just leave me alone Blaine.'  
_  
He knows that he deserves it. And as two new text messages come into his phone, first Wes, then David, he knows he deserves everything that he's getting.

'_Drop it Anderson.'_

Wes never calls him Anderson.

'_Haven't you done enough to hurt him?'_

And reading those words, Blaine knows that David is right.

He knows that David is honestly in love with Kurt.

He knows that his best friend actually cares.

Blaine lies back on his bed and sighs softly. Deep inside he knows all of this. He knows that David has always loved Kurt. Since the day he convinced himself and Wes to invite the endearing spy for coffee.

So Blaine wrapped himself up in the junior. He told himself that he loved Kurt and soon he believed it himself. Maybe he did love the brunette boy, just not in the way that Kurt so desperately needed to be loved.

He did it for all of the wrong reasons.

Because he wanted to have something that no one else could.

Even if it meant taking that away from David.

Blaine saw the signs.

But he kept right on with his pursuit of the countertenor.

He became the perfect mentor, then the perfect friend, and into the perfect boyfriend.

And he realizes that he _is _in love with Kurt Hummel. But it's all too late now. Because he seriously fucked it all up and there's not one thing he can do about it. He can't win Kurt back and he can't just walk away.

He's at an impasse.

For the first time, Blaine Anderson has made a mistake that he can't charm himself out of.


	9. Thoughts and Forgiveness

**Almost there guys! The chapter after this one will be the last chapter of the Alternate 1, then I'll be starting the second Alternate for Klaine. I'm sorry this one took so long to get updated! Thanks for sticking through this and all my Kavid supporters! -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Kurt was starting to think that maybe he should give Blaine the benefit of the doubt. They had both done some shitty things to each other, but that didn't have to mean anything. The two could just choose to resolve the entire situation and just be friends. And after his giant breakdown, he was feeling a bit better and understanding.

"Kurt?"

The countertenor looked up from where he was sitting on his bed to where David was seated at his desk. The taller teen had shown up that morning with a skinny latte and Kurt immediately let him in the room. David and Wes were turning out to be the most amazing friends ever.

Wes had talked with him for two hours straight and let him complain about anything and everything. David had held his hand the entire time, and when Kurt got tired they both walked him to his dorm. Wes had given him a long hug, and David pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before the two left. Kurt appreciated the gestures and the fact that David was gentle instead of taking advantage of him at his weakest. Not that he would ever do that.

Kurt thought that David was perfect. And he knew that he thought that about pretty much every guy he ever had a crush on. But as he thought back he started to realize that maybe Blaine and Finn, and even Noah weren't always as perfect as he thought they were. But David…he was sweet, and polite. But he also took initiative. Unlike Blaine, who took half of a road trip to even ask him out.

David was different. He listened and held his hand. He gave advice when needed or just hugged him. He never told him that everything was fine. Kurt could still remember the words from the commons last night. _'It sucks right now. I know. But sooner or later, things are gonna brighten up for you, Kurt.'_

After hearing that Kurt had felt much better. And he actually got a smile out. Kurt shook his head, realizing that he lost himself in thought once more and he stared at David.

"Yeah?"

"You're totally talking to yourself." The teen chuckled.

Kurt flushed and shook his head. "I was not!"

"Uh, yeah. After I called your name you started mumbling about skinny lattes and best friends." He smirked.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest as his ears turned a vibrant red.

"I don't know what you're talking about Everson."

David rolled his eyes as he stood up, stalking towards the smaller male, whose eyes widened and he pulled himself back against the wall.

"David?" he squeaked.

The other smirked as he crawled onto Kurt's bed, licking his lips before cupping his face in his hands. "Tell me to stop." He whispered softly, staring at him.

Kurt stared back, realizing that David was making the next move and giving him the opportunity to stop it. Kurt's hands tightened in his Dalton button down and he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Kiss me."

David grinned before happily obliging. He connected his lips with Kurt's and the brunette's vision clouded at the taste on his lips. He moaned softly, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around David's neck as he pulled him closer, their torso's flush against each other's.

A knock on the door broke them out of their trance.

"That'll probably be Wes, cockblocking again." David murmured against Kurt's neck.

The countertenor whined softly as David pulled off of him and made his way towards Kurt's door. The brunette sat on his bed, hair ruffled and lips swollen as he stared after him.

David walked up to the door, pulling it open as he tried to straighten his shirt after Kurt wrinkled it. He looked up, eyes widening at the person behind the door.

* * *

Blaine couldn't help but stare at the one who opened the door and had to double check that he was at Kurt's room. Because David was answering it, shirt ruffled and half undone. He glanced behind his friend to see Kurt sitting on his bed, wide eyed with his hair ruffled and lips red and swollen.

Holy shit!

"I…uh…was just…and…uh…bad time?"

The college boy stood silently as he watched David turn around. The two seemed to have a conversation with just their eyes and Blaine wished that he and Kurt could have been that way. So easy with each other. Whenever he and Kurt were making out, if they got caught he would immediately try to fix his appearance and ignore Kurt like the plague so he wouldn't ruin his rep.

David seemed completely fine with everyone knowing that he had been kissing someone. Especially since only about three people knew that he wasn't straight. Blaine realized that he could have been anyone behind the door, and David wouldn't look the least bit ashamed.

"Come on in." the tall teen finally responded.

By time Blaine walked into the room Kurt's bed was fixed along with his shirt and he was sitting at the edge of it, hands crossed on his lap. David shut the door behind him and walked the short distance to Kurt, fixing his ruffled hair for him.

Kurt literally beamed up at the other male, pressing a soft kiss to his inner wrist as his hair was fixed before David sat down next to him.

"Sit down, Blaine." Kurt smiled softly, gesturing to the desk chair across from the bed.

Blaine took his seat and turned to face them from the two feet of space.

"What's up?" Kurt asked after a few moments of silence.

"Are you two dating?"

Blaine watched the shock etch itself over Kurt's face and he redirected his gaze, only to feel a pang of sadness as he looked at the shelves that were attached to the head of Kurt's bed. Each little cubby space held a different stuffed animal from their trip. The one closest to his pillow was the elephant that Wes and David had bought him.

The stuffed duck was at the right top corner.

Blaine felt like shit.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Kurt answered after a few moments.

"I know. I'm sorry." Blaine whispered. "I just, I wanted to say that I was sorry. For everything that I did to you. I shouldn't have blamed the entire thing on you."

Kurt stared at him for a long time before nodding his head.

"You're forgiven."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Just like that?"

"You have to learn one thing about me, Blaine. I'm not going to hold a grudge forever. And when someone apologizes sincerely, that's all it takes."

Blaine nodded his head. How had he ever let someone like Kurt slip away.

"Well…thank you."

Kurt smiled. "Thank _you, _Blaine."

The boy in question nodded his head before standing. "Alright, I'll be heading out."

"Don't you have a few more days."

"No…I got what I came here for."

"What's that?" David asked.

"Forgiveness. It may have not started that way, but that's how it ended. I'm sorry to you too, David. I was out of line."

David smiled. "We're best friends Blaine, it's all good."

The college boy smiled, giving each a hug goodbye before turning and walking out of the room. He felt as though a huge weight was lifted off of his chest.

Blaine walked away with a small smile on his face.


	10. Everything Falls Together

**Wow guys, I just want to say thanks to everyone who stood through Operation Klaine, and read and reviewed your way through the first alternate. You turned my little oneshot into a ten chapter fic, and I have all of you to thank for that. You're all awesome for standing by and supporting this! Keep your eyes open for the second Alternate, It'll probably be up this weekend! Thanks once more, you all deserve puppies named Wesley! -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

"No, Daddy. Everything is fine. Perfect, actually."

Burt Hummel wasn't so sure, by the way that Kurt was talking. It definitely sounded like something was wrong with him. He had a bad feeling about leaving his son at Dalton for the entire summer to be a tutor. He missed his kid, and weekends just weren't enough for him.

"Are you sure everything's okay, Kurt?"

A sharp gasp came through the other line and Kurt was once again breathless, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

"Yes, yes, daddy everything's fine." Kurt's voice whimpered out, sounding even closer to tears then a few moments ago.

"Kurt."

"Dad! I'm watching this really depressing movie with the Warbler's and it's really rude of me to be on my phone. Everything is fine, I'll see you soon."

Burt frowned softly but sighed, his son was always over emotional during movies.

"See you soon, son. I love ya." He gruffed out.

"Love you too dad."

The phone went silent.

Burt Hummel was still worried.

* * *

"You're an asshole." Kurt gritted out as he pulled his pants back up and tied the string around the silky black material.

David grinned to himself, wiping his mouth off as he crawled back from his knees to pull Kurt closer to him. "Now, Kurtie, how am I possibly and asshole?"

"I get a call from my dad and you decide to do _that!_" he hissed out, his face flushed red and his pupils blown wide with excitement and lust.

David couldn't help but smirk as he pulled Kurt close to him. "Awww babe."

"Hush David. We've only been dating a week! How could you do that?" David watched the shorter boy get in a huff, but he also saw the small smile playing on his lips, so he knew Kurt wasn't angry.

"Yes, but it's been the best week of my life." David whispered against his neck, giving the male a gentle kiss under his ear that had Kurt shivering.

"We're going to be late for the movie."

"We're still going?"

"I don't like lying to my dad. I might as well make some of that conversation true. Besides, it's rude to keep the others waiting."

"Doesn't your dad know that this is summer school? Not all the Warbler's are here to watch movies? It's like, eight of us."

"Details, David. Details." Kurt smirked, beckoning him towards the door. "Come on, let's go."

David looked at him like a puppy, pressing his obvious bulge against Kurt's leg. "Do you think that they can wait just a few more minutes?"

Kurt smirked as he sank to his knees. "Is that all it'll take you?" he grinned.

* * *

'_Breadstix, 7:30. You, David, Wes, and I?'_

Kurt smiled down at his phone as he walked through the halls of Dalton, just getting back from his tutoring session with David. He was glad they had finally finished with English. He was sick and tired of going over grammar and definitions.

He re-read Blaine's text message as he sat down at one of the chairs in the commons, waiting for the other's to get there.

Even though it was summer school, they were still allowed to do what they wanted at night, and the Warbler's that were either tutors or being tutored all gathered in the commons to watch movies on Friday nights. It had turned into a sort of tradition.

'_Sounds wonderful. :)'_  
Kurt couldn't help but be relieved that everything was going well with Blaine and their friendship. Even after the entire debacle it seemed as though all of them were just destined to be friends.

Kurt was interrupted from his thoughts when a set of hands covered his eyes.

"David, I swear if you mess up my hair I will murder you."

The countertenor grinned at the deep laugh from his boyfriend as he walked around to face him, his hands cupped behind his back with a grin.

"What if I was some psycho trying to steal your innocence?" he mock gasped. "You weren't even scared!"

"I know your scent by now. And the feel of your hands." Kurt smiled. "Besides, there's not that much innocence left to me." He teased.

David blushed a tiny bit before holding out a bouquet of lilacs that he had pulled from behind his back, wrapped in dark purple paper with silver ribbon on it.

"What are these for?"

"For just being the most wonderful amazing boyfriend ever." David grinned.

Kurt flushed slightly as he brought his favorite flowers to smell. They were intoxicating.

"Really, what's the big deal?"

"I can't just bring my boyfriend flowers whenever I feel like it?"

Kurt chuckled softly before pulling his boyfriend close to give him a gentle kiss.

"Well then, thank you."

David grinned, placing the flowers to the side and turning them around so Kurt was straddling his lap on the chair. Kurt grinned, satisfied with the position as he pulled David's lips to his own, his tongue grazing against them, seeking entrance.

Soon his tongue was pulled into that warm, wet cavern and he moaned at the taste. Something like butterscotch and coffee, and something completely _David._

He ran his hands up and under David's shirt and to his muscles chest, mewling in appreciation as David's hands came to rest at his hips, pulling him as close as was possible.

Kurt knew that other people may think that they were moving fast, but after the turtle pace that he was going at and the fact that they had been dating for a month, he thought that this was perfect.

David smiled to himself, happy to finally have the boy that he loved in his arms. After everything the two have them had gone through, he was surprised that they had finally made it to this. He thought the day would never come when he could hold his hand and brag to everyone and anyone that Kurt was his boyfriend, and his alone.

Kurt's small whimper shook him out of his reverie as he brought Kurt closer to him, connecting their lips once more and holding him as close as he possibly could.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

Kurt grinned against David's lips. "I love you too, now keep kissing me." He winked before pulling David's lips to his own.

"I swear on the soul of every puppy if I walk in on you two one more time I'm going to combust into a heap of glitter!"

David groaned when he heard his best friend's/ soon to be ex best friend's voice. "Shut up Wes."

Although he couldn't help but grin at Kurt's simple response.

"Oh dear Wesley, you've seemed to send my gaydar off the charts once again."

David smiled, pulling Kurt in for one more kiss.

He definitely loved this boy.


End file.
